Ai no Kaze
by dressthesky
Summary: Otro fic de esta linda pareja, KaixRei. ¡Espero les guste! Basado en un capitulo de VForce. No soy buena en esto de los Summary... Espero lo lean.


**Ai no Kaze**

**Notas de la Autora:** Lo sorprendente es que no tengo nada que decir, aun. Cosa que es raro en mí porque siempre tengo alguna estupidez que decir. ¡Bueno! Ahora si, volviendo a ser seria. Este fic lo hice para una amiga, por su cumpleaños... Hace tiempo lo hice y bueno... me anime a subirlo. ¡Espero les guste!

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Hombre x Hombre, si no te gusta, mejor no leer.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade y sus personajes son todos propiedad de Aoki Takao, lamentablemente para mí. Lo único que es mío aquí es este fic.

**Ai no Kaze**

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Todos permanecían quietos. Nadie hablaba, nadie se atrevía a romper aquel silencio que apareció en el pasillo del dojo. Todos mantenía sentados, uno al lado del otro, mirando fijamente la laptop que estaba descargando los archivos que, tal vez, más tarde serían de gran ayuda. El más bajo de todos tecleaba con gran rapidez, tratando de buscar algo de información sobre aquel extraño chico que usaba el viento a su favor para partir cualquier cosa en dos... ¡El corte perfecto!

Ya era tarde, y se habían pasado todo el día entrenando y buscando, aun así, no lograron encontrar algo que les diera alguna pista de qué era lo que los atacaba. Cansados de entrenar y buscar, y decepcionados por todo el esfuerzo hecho y por el mal resultado dado... se fueron a la cama. La única chica del grupo, Tachibana Hiromi, se fue a su casa, dejando solos a los chicos quienes preparaban sus futones para poder dormir. El dueño del dojo junto a la puerta, junto a él, el rubio del equipo, Mizuhara Max. Junto a Max Kyo. Frente a Takao dormía Kon Rei y por ultimo, junto a Rei, Hiwatari Kai.

Tres horas habían pasado, todos dormían profundamente, pero uno se mantenía despierto, con su mirada fija en el techo negro de aquel dojo. De su bolsillo sacó su blade, mirándolo con ayuda de la luz de luna. Su mirada cambió a una de tristeza al ver el espacio vacío en su blade, sintiéndose culpable al no poder haber evitado todo eso. Se sintió triste, frustrado por todo lo que le había pasado y no había podido evitar. ¿Por qué él?. ¿Por qué tuvo que perder contra Dunga?. ¿Por qué? Cambió de posición, mirando como Kai dormía de espaldas. Sonrió triste.

Driger se había ido, quizás para siempre. Y ya no tenía nada que perder. ¿Serían ciertas aquellas palabras de Kai?. ¿Qué él le ayudaría a recuperar a Driger? Miró como se movía en el futon. Se sentó en el suyo, mirando su blade. ¿Y si los demás perdían sus Bestias Bit por culpa de aquel viento?

¡No! No podía permitirlo... No podía permitir que los demás sintieran aquel dolor que él sentía ahora, en esos momentos. Sonrió a Kai, mientras lentamente se levantaba de su futon, caminando silenciosamente hasta la puerta, y abriendola silenciosamente, salió.

La suave brisa nocturna dio contra su rostro, moviendo sus cabellos. Miró la puerta cerrada, luego su blade, y sin pensarlo dos veces se marcho corriendo, tratando de encontrar a ese chico que tantos problemas les causaba.

Pero no alcanzó a dar más de dos pasos fuera del dojo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Rei? –preguntó el chico.

Rei cerró sus ojos, deteniéndose al escuchar aquella voz tan inconfundible. Sonrió triste mientras apretaba con más fuerza el blade en su mano. Dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con Hiwatari. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué era siempre Kai quien descubría sus cosas?. ¿Acaso tan predecible era? Lo miró, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y a la vez decisión. Estaba decidido a pelear contra ese chico. Pero nuevamente la pregunta del ¿Por qué era siempre Kai quien descubría y entendía sus emociones? Bajo la vista, evitando el contacto con la mirada carmesí.

-¡Rei! -

No habían tardado en escuchar el portazo de Kai, y la pregunta que había hecho.

-Te hice una pregunta. ¡Responde! –exigió el ruso, mirando a Rei.

-¿Qué crees?. ¡Iba a enfrentarme a ese chico! –grito Rei, cerrando los ojos.

Dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse otra vez cuando una mano sostuvo su muñeca con fuerza. Gimió de dolor. Abrió sus ojos para mirar a Kai.

-Sin Driger no harías más que destruir tu blade... –dejo de presionar la muñeca de Rei, pero aun la sostenía.

-Por lo mismo... –murmuró. Kai lo miró extrañado. –No tengo a Driger, no tengo nada que perder... –miró desafiadoramente a Kai.

Takao y Max se miraron mutuamente, sin comprender a Rei. Kai miró a Rei enojado, pero muy en el fondo preocupado. Cerró sus ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro. Acto seguido tomó el blade de la mano de Rei.

-Esto se queda conmigo... –dijo mirando el blade y soltando la mano de Rei. –Nadie se enfrentara a ese chico hasta que sepamos que es lo que causa ese viento... -

-¡Kai! –protesto Rei, tratando de recuperar su blade.

-¿No lo entiendes? –gritó Kai, mirando a Rei con furia en los ojos. Rei retrocedió, bajando la mirada. –No quiero que tu blade sea destruido... ¿Por qué quieres seguir sufriendo? –

No supo cuando fue que sintió como sus ojos se volvían llorosos, tampoco cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas o cuando Kai lo abrazó, dejando que él descargara todo el dolor contenido por días. Agarro la camisa de Kai con fuerza, dejando que los sollozos escaparan de sus labios.

-Lo siento... –murmuró entre sollozos.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte... –susurró Kai, sin importar si los demás veían esa escena o no.

-Yo sólo quería... que ustedes no sufrieran como yo... –cerró sus ojos.

Kai sonrió triste, abrazando a Rei. Miró a Takao.

-Deja que duerma en tu habitación. –murmuró fríamente.

Takao no supo que hacer, miraba a Kai sin entender por qué se comportaba así con Rei. Max le dio un codazo, tratando de sacarlo de aquel estado de "shock" que sufría, sin muchos resultados. Takao abría y cerraba la boca, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta. Kai no espero que respondiera, la verdad es que de un principio pensaba llevar a Rei sin la autorización de Takao.

Caminó en silencio, abrazando a Rei por los hombros mientras pasaba por el lado de Takao. Rei seguía llorando, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza, aun así, no podía separarse de Kai. ¡No podía!. ¿Por qué? Se secó las lagrimas lentamente mientras subía las escaleras de la casa de Takao. Su mirada fija en el suelo mientras a su lado subía Kai en silencio.

¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma? Miró a Kai, sin que este se diera cuenta. Su mirada mostraba tristeza, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. De pronto, estaba saliendo del dojo, determinado a acabar con ese chico de viento, luego, estaba en los brazos de Kai, llorando por haber perdido a Driger.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Entró en la habitación de Takao junto con Kai. Este lo miró por unos momentos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí al ver que ambos estaban dentro. Rei bajo la vista, sintiéndose nervioso e incomodo de estar a solas con Kai.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó.

Rei sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Miró a Kai tímido, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se iba a sentar a la cama, tratando de alejarse de Kai. Este sólo suspiro, sentándose junto a él.

-Comprendo como te sientes. –murmuró, mirando el suelo mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas. –Pero no deberías rendirte... –miró a Rei, su cabello cubría gran parte de su rostro.

-Lo sé. –Rei aun tenía la mirada fijada en el suelo. Su cabello negro cubría su rostro. –Pero el no tener a Driger a mi lado me hace pensar que jamás lo recuperaré... –sonrió triste.

-Prometí que te ayudaría a recuperarlo. –Kai lo miró, sorprendido ante lo que había dicho.

Rei abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, levantando su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Kai.

-Kai... yo... –no sabía que decir. -¿Por qué? –fue un susurro casi inaudible.

Era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué deseaba recuperar a Driger? Miró a Rei, buscando la respuesta, que sabía no encontraría en los ojos de Rei. Sonrió, cerrando sus ojos mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la ventana.

-No sé porqué lo hago... –Rei bajo la vista. –Sin embargo... –dio la vuelta, mirando a Rei. –Me importas, y no me gusta verte así... –

Los ojos dorados de Rei estaban completamente sorprendidos. Miraba a Kai, en busca de respuestas, sin comprender por qué su corazón latía tan rápidamente. Puso una mano en su pecho, tratando de calmarlo.

Pero no sirvió, su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte en su pecho.

No se dio cuenta que Kai estaba frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Kai...

No alcanzó a terminar, todo se volvió negro en tan sólo unos segundos, y nunca supo cuando fue que Kai le golpeo en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Lo siento... –murmuró Kai.

Lentamente lo tomo en sus brazos, acomodándolo en la cama. Lo cubrió con las cobijas, se aseguró de que estuviera bien, luego... salió de la habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo, lentamente, pensando en todo lo que había dicho. Llegó hasta el dojo, entrando en él y acostándose en su futon. No le dio importancia a Takao u Max. Tampoco prestó atención a Kyo, que dormía tranquilamente.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y él se mantenía mirando el techo del dojo. Su mente se iba y venía. Cerró sus ojos, intentando dormir. No tuvo muchos resultados. El recuerdo de Rei, de lo que había hecho, de lo que dijo... todo. Todo venía a su mente.

_"Yo sólo quería... que ustedes no sufrieran como yo..."_

¿Puede comprenderlo?. ¿De verdad puede? Había vivido algo parecido, ya había perdido a Dranzer una vez... pero... Rei... Rei había perdido a Driger dos veces, y aquello si debe ser doloroso. Abrió sus ojos al sentir los ronquidos de Takao. Se sentó en su futon, mirando a los tres chicos dormir. Miró el futon vacío junto a él. Cerró sus ojos, decidido a enfrentarse a aquel chico.

Salió del dojo de Takao, caminando en silencio por los pasillos de madera. El viento soplaba con fuerza, moviendo las hojas del suelo. La noche era clara, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, y la luna llena junto a ellas. El viento choco de lleno contra su rostro, haciéndolo tiritar por unos segundos.

Estaba decidido. No quería ver sufrir de esa manera a Rei, tampoco quería que su equipo perdiera sus Bestias Bit. Camino en silencio hacia su lugar de entrenamiento, sabía que si estaba solo aquel chico llegaría sin duda alguna.

Llegó, y sacando su blade comenzó a practicar. No tardo en sentir como un viento se acercaba. Llamo a su blade y miró los alrededores, buscando al responsable de aquel viento.

-¡Sal de donde quieras que estés! –grito, esperando al dueño de aquel viento.

Se escuchó una risa, y luego unos pasos. De la oscuridad salió un chico alto, de cabello café oscuros y mirada fría y desafiante. Su sonrisa siniestra, y su mirada de maldad miraban a Kai sin piedad.

-Aquí me tienes, Hiwatari... –rió.

Kai lo miró desafiadoramente, apretando su blade con fuerza en su mano.

-Vamos a enfrentarnos... –susurró de manera fría.

-Es lo que esperaba... –rió el chico.

Tomaron sus blades, la posición para lanzar... 3-2-1 ¡Let it Rip!

_"Rei..."_

Abrió sus ojos, sentándose en la cama, asustado. Miró todo el lugar, reconociendo la habitación de Takao. Se toco el cuello, lugar donde había sido golpeado por Kai. Gimió de dolor, cerrando sus ojos al sentir sus manos tocando el lugar.

Lentamente se sentó en el borde de la cama. ¿Cómo fue que estaba cubierto por las cobijas?

-¿Kai?

Se levantó de repente. Su mirada se fijó en la puerta, algo no andaba bien. Salió corriendo por la puerta a toda velocidad, bajo las escaleras de la misma manera, sin importarle si despertaba al abuelo o no. Corrió por el pasillo de madera, abriendo la puerta del dojo con toda fuerza.

El impacto de la puerta despertó a Takao, Max y Kyo. Lo miraron confundidos¿Por qué se comportaba así? Rei miró el futon vacío de Kai.

-No... –murmuró negando con la cabeza. -¡Cómo se atreve!. ¡Después de lo que me dijo! –gritó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr otra vez.

Takao, Max y Kyo miraron el futon de Kai. ¡No estaba! Takao se levantó de la cama, Max lo siguió al igual que Kyo.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Kai! –gritó decidido. Max y Kyo asintieron.

-Oigan... ¿No creen que hay algo raro entre Rei y Kai? –ambos miraron a Max quien miraba el techo pensativo.

-Supongo que sí, deben estar estresados con todo lo que ha sucedido... –murmuró Takao, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Supongo que tienes razón. –sonrió Max.

Salieron del dojo, siguiendo a Rei de lejos mientras se preguntaban a dónde iría. Subieron escaleras, mirando a todos lados en busca de Kai. Parques, calles, mercados... Nada, ninguna señal de Kai. Aquello no era lo único que les molestaba y preocupaba, sino que Rei también se había perdido. De un momento a otro, Rei se había ido sin decir a dónde.

Caminaron hasta un mirador, fue ahí donde vieron a Rei. Subieron las escaleras a toda prisa. ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? Ver a Kai luchar contra aquel chico del viento.

-¡Kai! –gritaron al verlo luchar.

Se pararon junto a Rei, mirando como Kai recibía todos los daños. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. ¿Por qué no liberaba a Dranzer? Kyo saco su laptop, empezando a teclear rápidamente tratando de buscar alguna forma de ayudar a Kai en esa batalla. Rei miró a Kyo, suplicando porqué encontrara una respuesta. Cerró sus ojos, volviendo a abrirlos para mirar como Kai era lastimado más y más.

_"Kai..."_

¿Su mirada? Preocupada. ¿Sus mejillas? Mojadas. ¿Sus labios? Curvados en señal de tristeza. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué Kai hacía esto?. ¿Por qué se sacrificaba de tal manera?

Abrió sus ojos a más no poder. ¿Sacrificar? Llevó sus manos a su boca, tapándola mientras negaba con la cabeza. Kai estaba... haciendo lo mismo que ÉL iba a hacer.

_"¿Por qué? Kai... ¿Por qué?"_

-¡Kai! –gritó Rei, cerrando sus ojos, esperando que Kai reaccionara, que liberara a Dranzer.

El grito de Rei llamo su atención. Lo miró por unos segundos. Ver aquella mirada de preocupación en sus ojos, aquellos labios curvados y aquellas... ¿Lagrimas?. ¿Rei lloraba por... él? Sus labios se separaron unos centímetros, sólo para pronunciar el nombre de aquel chino que había pronunciado el suyo...

Cerró sus ojos. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-¡Ese viento es una Bestia Bit! –gritó Kyo, apuntando el viento.

-¿Qué? –dijeron Takao y Max, mirando a Kyo sin comprender.

-Que es una Bestia Bit... ¡Kai!. ¡Usa a Dranzer! –gritó Rei, mirando a Kai con una sonrisa de alivio en sus labios.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Kai mientras estiraba su brazo al cielo y gritaba el nombre de su Bestia Bit. Takao, Max y Kyo sonreían mientras veían como Kai derrotaba al chico de la Bestia Bit de viento. Rei sólo se mantenía de pie, mirando como Kai ganaba, y como sangraba. Bajo la mirada, sabía cómo se debía sentir. ¿No había vivido él algo parecido?

Miró a Takao y Max, sintiendo alegría al ver que ellos no se daban cuenta del estado de Kai. ¿Por qué? Sinceramente no quería que ellos se preocuparan, no comprenderían. Kai había ganado, y aquello era lo único que Takao, Max y Kyo podían comprender. ¿Qué tan graves eran las heridas de Kai? Rei miró a Kai como se acercaba a donde estaban.

-¡Kai!. ¡Eso fue fabuloso! –fue el grito de Takao al verlo llegar.

Kai sólo lo miró, luego miró de soslayo a Rei, sonriendo débilmente.

-¡Lograste derrotarlo!. ¡Te felicito! –Kyo parecía feliz, todo había terminado.

-Lo hice... pero... –muestra su blade, su Dranzer todo destruido. –Dranzer sufrió las consecuencias... –

Los chicos miraron el blade completamente destruido de Kai, sin saber que hacer o decir. Rei miraba atónito a Kai, no entendía el por qué de ese comportamiento, el por qué lo había hecho. Kai sólo sonrió, entregando el blade a Kyo se marchó. Todos lo siguieron con la mirada, ninguno pudo decir algo...

Fue cuando Kyo decidió marcharse a arreglar el blade de Kai, siendo seguido por Max y Takao. Rei no fue, sólo se quedo parado, mirando como Kai se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, apoyando su mano en su brazo, evitando que siguiera sangrando.

Una mirada de tristeza fue la que le dedico. Cerró sus ojos, y sin pensar en qué tenía que hacer corrió a su lado. Kai lo miró, preguntándose por qué estaba ahí. Rei sólo lo miró.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kai no entendió el por qué de esa pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Rei lo miró triste. -¿Rei?

-¡Por qué!. ¡Pudiste haber terminado más herido de lo que estas! –miró el suelo. –No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti... –susurró, Kai sonrió, llevando una mano a su mejilla, cosa que causo que Rei levantara el rostro para mirarlo.

-Lo sé... –Rei abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. –Te vi... tu mirada no puede ocultar lo que sientes... –sonrió, haciendo que los ojos de Rei se llenaran de lagrimas.

-¡Eres un tonto! –cayó sobre sus rodillas. –Debiste haberte retirado... –murmuró, mientras secaba sus lagrimas con sus manos.

-Tu pensabas hacer lo mismo... –se arrodillo frente a él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron... Dorado y carmesí se encontraron... Unos mostraban tristeza, los otros... dolor y a la vez alivio. Un hilo de sangre recorrió el rostro de Kai, cayendo por su sien hasta su mentón. Rei llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de Kai, limpiando suavemente la sangre que ahora adornaba el rostro del líder de los Blade Breakers. Kai cerró sus ojos al sentir aquel contacto, al sentir la mano fría de Rei sobre su rostro. Sonrió, llevando una mano a su cara, sólo para apoyarla sobre la de Rei...

Lentamente fue perdiendo el conocimiento, cayendo lentamente sobre Rei, haciendo que este se asustara y a la vez sonriera triste.

-Siempre... te preocupas... –sonrió triste, acariciando la cabeza de su líder. –Nunca quieres admitir... que nos quieres... –cerró sus ojos. –Aun así, te delatas tu mismo... –dejo que las lagrimas cayeran. –por las acciones que haces... por como nos ayudas... –abrazó a su líder. –Y, aunque no tuvieras la intención... me confesaste sin querer... lo que sentías por mi...

Abrió sus ojos para mirar el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa en sus labios. En sus piernas yacía la cabeza de Kai, sus ojos cerrados mientras que las manos de Rei se mantenían apoyadas en el cabello y entrelazada con la mano de Kai...

En un dulce contacto.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Se mantenía junto a esa cama, sin perder de vista al chico que yacía en ella. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza, preocupación. Pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya nada podía hacer. Tuvo la oportunidad de ayudar, de evitar todo eso, pero fue el mismo chico que yacía en la cama, inconsciente, quien le impidió hacer algo.

Suspiró, tomando la mano del chico entre las suyas.

No podía volver el tiempo atrás e impedir que todo eso hubiera pasado. Simplemente no podía. Pero el ver las imágenes de él luchando contra aquel chico, como salía lastimado... como sufría por proteger las Bestias Bit... ¡Aquello le fastidiaba! Le fastidiaba el saber que no pudo hacer nada, que no pudo impedirlo. Si él hubiera tomado su lugar. ¿También hubiera salido lastimado?. ¿Hubiera sufrido como él y terminado internado en un hospital? Pero no fue así, incluso... fue el mismo chico que yacían en la cama quien lo impidió...

Cerró sus ojos, acercando su rostro a la mano del chico, recostándolo sobre ella suavemente. Abrió sus ojos, sintiendo como la calidez de la mano del chico era traspasada a su rostro. Presionó la mano del chico con más fuerza, sintiendo como empezaba a caer en la desesperación. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Un grito de angustia se ahogo en su garganta, o mejor dicho, lo ahogo en su garganta. No quería gritar, no ahora, no era el mejor lugar.

Sintió cierta presión sobre su mano, sintió como el chico reaccionaba ante aquel contacto tan... cálido. Levantó su rostro, sólo para encontrarse con un par de ojos color carmesí que lo miraban interrogantes, sin entender.

-Kai... –susurró, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos.

-Rei... –gimió el ruso, tratando de componerse en la cama.

Rei lo detuvo, posando sus manos en el delicado pecho de Hiwatari. Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en sus labios mientras las lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas para luego dar en la mano de Kai.

-¿Qué... me... pasó? –preguntó Kai, mirando a Rei sin entender el por qué de las lagrimas.

Sin avisar, ni responder, Rei abrazó a Kai. Hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico, dejando escapar los sollozos de felicidad que por días había contenido en su garganta. Kai lo miró, aun confundido ante lo que estaba pasando... Fue cuando los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza...

La noche en el dojo, el chico de viento, la Bestia Bit, la batalla... Rei... ¿Rei?. ¿Por qué llegaba él a su cabeza? Sonrió, cerrando sus ojos al hacerlo. Lentamente llevo su mano al cuello de Rei, abrazándolo suavemente mientras sentía los sollozos del chino, mientras sentía como las lagrimas caían por su cuello.

-Rei... –murmuró Kai. –Deja de llorar... -se sentó lentamente en la cama.

-No puedo evitarlo... –sollozó. –Has estado inconsciente durante tres días... –se separó de Kai. –Pensé que no despertarías... –sonrió, secando sus lagrimas con sus manos mientras más volvían a aparecer.

-Que tonto eres... ¿Y dejarte? –murmuró, apoyando su frente sobre la de Rei. –Nunca... –sonrió, haciendo que Rei se sonrojara.

-Kai... Tu... –miró los ojos carmesí de Kai. -¿Me amas?

Las palabras de Rei tomaron por sorpresa al ruso... ¿Lo amaba?. ¿Lo amaba? Miró los ojos dorados del chino... Vio su reflejo en ellos, su rostro en ellos... Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras lentamente se acercaba al rostro del chino. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rei, sus manos se apoyaron en las mejillas del chino, sosteniéndolo suavemente...

Sus labios se posaron sobre los de Rei,lo más placentero que había sentido en mucho tiempo,según Rei... Sus ojos seguían abiertos, mirando los de Kai.

-¿Lo dudas? –preguntó el ruso sobre sus labios.

-Nunca... –fue un simple susurro por parte del chino.

Sus labios se juntaron por completo, uniéndolos en el primer beso de ambos. Sus ojos aun abiertos, observándose mientras se mantenían unidos por sus bocas. Las manos de Rei se apoyaron en los hombros de Kai, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas al sentir la lengua de Kai rozar sus labios para que los abriera.

Y así lo hizo.

El beso se profundizo, transformándose en un beso excitante, y a la vez dulce. Sin embargo, se separaron, ambos necesitaban respirar. Sus ojos aun abiertos, mirándose fijamente.

-Me gustas... -murmuró el ruso sobre sus labios.

-Y tu a mi, Kai... y tu a mi... -sonrió Rei, acercándose nuevamente.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios... no importaba nada, ya nada les importaba más que estar juntos, más que estar recordando este momento por el resto de sus vidas. Sus manos se entrelazaron mientras caían lentamente a la cama de hospital, aun besándose. Sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento.

Y así fue como una simple historia de amor... comenzó.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Listo!. ¡Terminado!. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí... Como muchos saben, no soy muy buena con los finales, espero este haya quedado bien.

No sé en qué parte de la historia tiene que ver el Titulo, aunque puede ser traducido como **"Amor en el Viento"** o **"Viento de Amor"** aunque creo que es más asertiva la primera... ¡Pero bueno! Supongo que puse ese título, porque el chico que hizo que estos dos se juntaran era el "Chico del Viento Cortante" así que el titulo va bien...

Otra cosa curiosa con este fic es... ¡Bueno! Para aquellos que alcanzaron a leer mi Fic, **"Una Pequeña Historia de... ¿Amor?"**, este fic esta conectado con ella... Digamos que es el principio. Comenzaré a hacer Fics One-Shot como una "Introducción" para luego subir de nuevo el fic mencionado anteriormente... Qué ideas tengo... ¿Verdad?

¡Bueno!

Nos leemos.

NeKo-Jeanne.


End file.
